


its a date

by Jaybeezs



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeezs/pseuds/Jaybeezs
Summary: the shining knight was in love with his best friend, the vigilante, and didn't know how to tell him due to fear. Know black canary and the green arrow is trying to help get over his fear.





	its a date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic! It isn't perfect, and please give me feedback so i can be a better writer!

the shining knight is one of the most noble heroes in the justice league. He won't let nothing get in his way and feared no man or monster. But sadly he learned one thing that got in his way and he soon learned he feared one thing. that thing was:  
love  
shining knight had....feelings for his fellow teammate, the vigilante. the cowboy was justin's first friend when he came to this century and taught him many things. Justin loved greg and wanted to tell him his feelings, but the knight was afraid to, since it may ruin their friendship. Alongside worrying about what greg would think of him, justin was afraid on what the whole league would think of him. yes there was a few heroes here and there that are gay or bi, but justin was filled with fear on the thought of it.  
-  
"You know its been awhile since we had a movie night." Vigilante stated one night has the two trained in the watchtowers gym.   
"Indeed." shining knight said "How about this friday?"   
"Sure. It's a date." vigilante said, which caused shining knight to give a little smile.   
"Whats a date?" Black canary asked has she came in, followed by green arrow.   
"Oh, me and sir justin here is going to watch a movie this friday." Vigilante said "Do you guys wanna join?"  
the blondes looked at each other, thought for a few seconds, and green arrow answered with a "Sure. What movie are you two planning to watch?"  
both men shrugged.  
"We haven't talked about that yet." Shining knight said "But most likely something that has to do with clint eastwood. right greg?"  
greg nodded and said "Most likely, unless you wanna watch something else."  
shining knight thought for a second and said "I'm fine with something with clint eastwood."  
before vigilante could say anything else, he was called down to do a mission with a few other heroes. Has the cowboy left, black canary said "You have feelings for him, don't you?"  
"Of course, we are friends. Why wouldnt have feelings for him?" shining knight said  
"When she means feelings, she meant that you're in love with him." Green arrow said  
shining knight gave a fake laugh and asked nervously "What do you mean?"  
"It was kind of obvious....." Black canary said "The way you talked to him......how you look at him...."  
"And how you can't stop smiling at him whenever he talked to you." green arrow added "So it was obvious."   
"Yes i am in love with my best friend...." Shining knight said "But please don't tell him....or anyone for the truth. i need it to be a secret."  
"Need it to be a secret?" both asked   
"You sound desperate friend." green arrow said  
"Yes because i'm afraid everyone well judge me."  
"There are many heroes who are gay." Black canary noted "And pretty much everyone in the league is accepting."  
"I know, but i want to tell greg how i feel before everyone else." Justin said "I want to tell greg i love him. But i know he will break my heart......"  
Both heroes frowned at there friend, knowing how scared he was.   
"We can try and help you." black canary said "Right ollie?"  
"Sure."  
"But it's going to impossible." Justin said  
"Impossible?" Green arrow laughed "You fought monsters twice your size and that was impossible. you can easily tell someone your feelings with a bit of practice."  
"For one just be yourself." Black canary said "And just try not to freak out."  
-  
"So how was your mission?" justin asked nervously has greg was getting patched up. vigilante was injured when he was with hawkgirl and vixen to help save someone, but it ended up being hawkgirl's old team back when she worked with thanagar.  
"It was alright." Greg said "But are you alright friend? You seem nervous."  
"Of course!" Shining knight lied has he tried to keep calm. "I'm...huh.... just worried you....ummm.... won't......walk.....again."  
vigilante laughed and said "It aint that big of a injury."   
"Of course not. But i'm worried about you. it was your first time going to space right?"  
Has the two talked, green arrow and black canary was in the hallway listening to the conversation.  
"Should we go and help?"  
"No yet." Dinah said "It's going somewhere....."  
"But-"  
before oliver finished his sentence shining knight ran out. He bunked into the couple. his face was redder than his suit and he was clearly freaking out.   
"Sorry....i have to go...." sir justin said as he walked off.   
the two heroes gave a confused look and decided to come in the medic room.   
"What's wrong with sir justin, vig?" green arrow asked seeing the cowboy having a confused look on his face.   
"For one justin just told me he loved me." Vigilante said "Then he just ran off before i could said anything."  
"I told him to stay calm......" black canary said   
"Mmm?" vigilante mumbled  
"He tolds us early that he liked you and wasn't sure if he should tell you or not." Black canary explained "So we decided to help and told justin to stay calm."  
"And that didn't work." Green arrow said   
"Well let's go find him." Vigilante said has he tried to get up.   
"Are you sure?" green arrow said has he helped the cowboy up.   
"Will yea." Vigilante said "He cant avoid me or his feelings for ever."  
has the three heroes were find justin, green arrow stated "I honestly don't blame justin for being nervous. He grew up in a time were you like someone on he same gender you may be hanged."  
vigilante nodded and added "I kind of knew he was gay. Will i kind of guessed....."  
both blondes looked at greg who shrugged and said "But it wasn't my business! Plus i could care less if justin was gay or whatever. He's still my friend."  
"Really?"  
all turned around to see the knight. he was looking down at the ground.   
"Really." greg answered back. "Know stop being nervous."  
Justin gave a little smile and walked toward the cowboy and said "Sorry about early. i wasn't sure ho-"  
before he could finshed his sentence, greg gave him a quick kiss.   
"But...i...ummm."   
"I accept your apology."   
shining knight smiled, but then frowned and asked "I thought you like woman?"  
"I swing both ways."  
"We should go...." black canary said has she grabbed green arrow. "Oh and we may or may not be coming to the movies on friday!"  
has the two left, vigilante asked "There's this new movie coming out this week, it's about the medieval times and such. would you wanna go and see it?"  
Shining knight smiled and said "It's a date."


End file.
